The incidence of malignant melanoma is increasing worldwide at rates that have been reported to be between 3 and 7%. In the United States, the incidence of melanoma is rising faster than any other malignancy. The overall goal of this project is to test the feasibility of using of Surface-Enhanced Laser Desorption/Ionization (SELDI) in melanoma biomarker discovery. The ultimate goal of the project is to develop proteomic approaches to the early detection of melanoma which can be utilized for screening. prognostication, selection of therapy, identification of potential targets for immunotherapy and the measurements of responses to therapy. The approach involves making no a priori assumptions regarding the nature of the proteins that may be useful as markers of melanoma but rather provides a high throughput system for analyzing the entire sample, in this project, the blood. The specific aims are as follows: 1. To determine which combination of conditions are most suitable for screening protein peaks in plasma. 2. To perform a preliminary evaluation of 25 patient and 25 control sera.